


Popcorn, Cuddles, Movies, and Lazy Days

by Silverfire12



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Ill give a cookie to whoever can name the movies I've mentioned in here, M/M, More Fluff, and cuddling, everyone in that house is oblivious I s2g, implied sex at the end, its just Tom and Tord being lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfire12/pseuds/Silverfire12
Summary: Tom and Tord have been secretly dating for almost two years, but they can't really spend time together since Matt and Edd are always around. So when Matt and Edd run off to do something all day, Tom and Tord finally have some alone time! So what do they do? Trade hoodies and watch terrible movies. Relationship goals achieved.





	

* * *

Tom sighed happily as he buried himself deeper into Tord's chest. Edd and Matt were out doing.... something, so Tom and Tord were alone for the first time in a long time. The two of them definitely understood why Matt and Edd were so reluctant to leave them alone together, they still pretended to hate each other's guts after all, but it did get kind of annoying.

So when Edd and Matt announced that they had to go do something today, the two were ecstatic. They had the house to themselves! They could do whatever they wanted! So what did they decide to do?

Trade hoodies and curl up on the couch together to watch some shitty movies.

"I told you that she was gonna die next," Tom said as he absentmindedly grabbed another handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth. Tord lazily dropped a few pieces onto Tom's face as he rolled his eyes.

"You've seen this movie, like, thirty times," Tord said as he grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth. Tom didn't respond. He just snuggled deeper into his blanket.

"This was a great idea," Tom said as Tord wrapped his robotic arm around Tom and pulled him closer. Tord kissed the top of Tom's head and nodded.

"It was," he agreed. "We need to force Matt and Edd to leave more often," he said. Tom hummed in agreement as he turned his attention back to the movie.

"Wait, d-did they just kill it by tapping its nose?!" Tord asked before he burst out into laughter. Tom grinned.

"I told you this movie was insane!" He exclaimed as he grabbed another handful of popcorn. "You didn't believe me," he said as he nuzzled Tord's chest.

"No, I realized that this was going to be insane when I saw the cotton candy things, but I didn't expect this!" Tord exclaimed as he gestured to the TV. "This is worse than the moon rock spider things somehow!" He said with a laugh.

"Hey, at least they're better than that stupid zombie romance movie you made me watch," Tom commented as he looked up at his boyfriend. Tord tapped Tom's nose and grinned.

"That movie was beautiful and you know it," he said as he looked down at Tom. Tom scoffed and rolled his eyes. Well, Tord assumed that Tom had rolled his eyes. It wasn't exactly easy to tell when his eyeless boyfriend rolled his eyes.

"That movie was trash," Tom said as he smirked. "Just like you!" He said as he poked Tord's chest. Tord gasped dramatically.

"Did my boyfriend just call me trash?!" He asked as he closed his eyes. "I'm hurt Tom!" Tom laughed and kissed Tord.

"Don't worry, I'm trash too," Tom said with a grin. Tord smiled and leaned down to kiss Tom.

"We are both trash," he said before he looked back at the screen. "Are they going to save the world in an ice cream truck?" Tord asked.

"Yeah. They are. It doesn't make any sense no matter how many times you see it."

  

* * *

 

Edd couldn't help but sigh in relief as the house came into view. Despite the darkness, Edd could see that the house was in one piece.

"We're home," Edd said as he pulled into the garage. Looking at the passenger seat, Edd smiled. Matt was dead asleep. Turning the car off, Edd poked his boyfriend.

"Matt honey, we're home," he said as he shook Matt's shoulder. Grumbling, Matt slowly opened his eyes. Edd smiled. "We're home." Yawning, Matt undid his seatbelt.

"I take it that the house is in one piece?" Matt asked as he crawled out of the car. Slamming the door shut, Edd nodded.

"Yeah, its in one piece," Edd confirmed as he walked into the house and stopped. "Why isn't this place destroyed?" He asked as he looked around. Matt walked in and cocked his head.

"Are Tord and Tom even home?" He asked as he looked around. Edd nodded.

"I think so," he said as he walked into the kitchen. "How about you go see if they're in their rooms," Edd suggested as he looked over at Matt. Matt nodded.

"Sure!" He said happily as he raced over to the stairs. Smiling at how energetic his boyfriend was, Edd started towards the living room. He heard the TV, so at least one of them was in there.

Walking in, Edd was confused to find no one there. Frowning, he walked around the couch to see if whoever was watching TV had fallen asleep. The first thing he saw was a familiar red hoodie snuggled up under a blanket.

"Oh good, looks like Tord's finally-" Edd cut himself off as he realized that it was not Tord wearing the red hoodie.

He was confused as to why Tom would be wearing Tord's hoodie, but confusion was soon replaced with excitement as he saw Tord lying next to Tom. Tord was wearing Tom's hoodie, and his robotic arm was draped across Tom protectively. Tom had his back to the TV and his head was buried in Tord's chest. One arm was lazily draped across Tord, while he gently clutched the hoodie Tord was wearing with the other one. Tord had his chin resting on Tom's head, and Edd was pretty sure that he also had a leg draped over the shorter man.

"Looks like they finally confessed their feelings," Edd said as he pulled his phone out and took a picture. Satisfied at how the picture turned out, Edd turned towards the stairs.

"HEY MATT! I FOUND THEM!" He called, startling both men awake. This was probably not the best decision, seeing as Tord used to be the leader of his own army. Within seconds, Tom had been shoved behind the veteran and Tord had the palm of his robotic arm glowing and trained on Edd.

"Uh.... please don't shoot me?" Edd asked as he put his hands up. Tord blinked as recognition passed over his face. The glowing stopped instantly as he put his arm down.

"Shit, uh, sorry," Tord said sheepishly as he looked down. "Force of habit." Edd shook his head.

"No, it's fine. I keep forgetting that you led an army once," Edd said. Tom groaned.

"How the hell can you forget that when this asshole acts like he owns the place?" Tom asked as he shoved Tord off the couch.

"Do you want me to kill you?" Tord asked as he glared at Tom.

"You already tried that once," Tom pointed out with an impish grin. Tord flipped him off.

"Fuck you," Tord muttered.

"Right back at you Commie," Tom said as he tapped on Tord's shoulder. Tom smirked as Tord suddenly went beet red and started tapping Tom's leg.

"EDD! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Matt yelled from upstairs. Rolling his eyes, Edd responded to his boyfriend.

"LIVING ROOM!" Edd called back before looking back at the couple, both of whom were blushing like idiots as they frantically tapped on each other.

"Wait, they were actually in the same room?!" Matt exclaimed as he walked in to the room. Smirking, Edd nodded.

"Yeah, but that's not all," Edd said as he gestured for Matt to come over. Tom and Tord froze when they heard this, their eyes widening.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked as Edd pulled up the photo he just took.

"Just look," he said as he showed Matt the picture. Matt squealed happily.

"Oh my gosh! They finally hooked up!" He exclaimed. Tord sputtered and Tom turned as red as the hoodie he was wearing.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Tord asked. Edd rolled his eyes as he showed the two the picture.

"So, how'd it happen?!" Matt asked as he bounced. Edd smiled at his boyfriend's unbridled excited and grabbed his hand. Matt stopped instantly. "Wait, we're telling them?!" Edd nodded.

"Why not?" Edd said as he looked as Tom and Tord, grinning as he saw Tom help Tord back onto the couch. "The only reason we weren't going to tell them was because we thought they'd think it would be awkward for them to learn that two of their roommates were dating each other, and that seems to have been thrown out the window," he whispered. Matt looked between his boyfriend and the other two before shrugging.

"Well, you were the one who wanted to keep it a secret," Matt whispered as he squeezed Edd's hand and kissed his cheek. Edd couldn't help but laugh as Tom and Tord just stared at them.

"So, if you can't already tell, Matt and I are dating!" Edd exclaimed happily. "We have been for close to two months, but today was our first big date," he explained. Matt nodded and let go of Edd's hand to wrap his arm around the smaller man's shoulders.

"I- what?" Tom asked, disbelief on his face. "T-two months?!" He asked angrily as he turned to Tord. "Did you notice this?!" Tord shook his head.

"I had no clue they were dating!" Tord exclaimed, annoyance lacing his voice. Edd blushed.

"I-I'm sorry for waiting so long to tell you guys..." he said. "I was afraid that you guys would be uncomfortable here knowing that two of your roommates were.... what are you guys laughing at?" Edd asked, trailing off as Tord wrapped his real arm around Tom and laughed.

"T-Tord, he th-thought we would be uncomfortable that he was d-dating Matt!" Tom laughed as he snuggled into Tord's side. "Us!" Tord laughed.

"I know!" Tord said as he pulled Tom closer. Edd and Matt just stared as the two laughed. Eventually, they calmed down.

"Can I tell them?" Tom asked as he looked at Tord.

"Go ahead my elskede!" Tord said. Grinning, Tom turned towards the couple.

"So, you know how this is the third year since Tord's come back?" Tom asked. Matt and Edd looked at each other before nodding.

"Yeah, why?" Matt asked. Tom beamed.

"We've been dating for just under a year and a half," Tom explained. Edd's jaw dropped.

"I.... but you guys hate each other!" Edd exclaimed. Tord shook his head.

"Nope!" He said as he kissed Tom. "Not even close."

"So.... this whole time, Edd and I were trying to get you guys to confess for no reason?!" Matt exclaimed as he put his face in his hands. Tom cocked his head.

"Confess? What, did you think the avoidance was because we were afraid to tell each other how we felt?" Tom asked. Edd nodded.

"Yes!" He exclaimed. "That's one of the reasons we were gone all day!" Tord laughed.

"Seriously?!" He asked. "I mean, we definitely enjoyed getting to spend time together without worrying about you two catching us, but you were trying to get us together?" Tord asked as he pulled Tom into his lap. Matt blushed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Uh, yeah. We definitely didn't expect you to be together already," he explained. Edd suddenly grimaced as he realized what Tord had just said.

"D-did you guys ruin our couch?" Edd asked. Tom went red instantly and shook his head.

"N-no!" He exclaimed. "We didn't!" Tord started tapping Tom's side and Tom started tapping Tord's arm. Tord went red within seconds.

"No! We didn't do it on the couch, I swear!" Tord exclaimed. Sighing, Edd leaned into Matt.

"I'll choose to believe that," Edd mumbled before yawning. Matt rubbed his shoulder as he yawned himself.

"You guys seem tired," Tom commented as he carefully tapped Tord's shoulder. Edd laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, we did a lot today," he said as he yawned again. "Well, if we're done with keeping our relationships to ourselves, Matt and I are going to sleep," Edd said. "We'll be in my room if you two need anything."

"Okay, we'll probably in my room," Tord said as he tapped Tom's arm. Edd nodded.

"Night guys," he said as he started up the stairs.

"Yep, night," Matt said as he followed his boyfriend.

"Sleep tight you two!" Tom called out. Tord just waved his hand.

 

* * *

  
Once he heard the door upstairs close, Tom turned to Tord.

"So, should we tell them that we've done it everywhere but the couch?" Tom asked. Tord just snorted before quickly maneuvering so that he was pinning Tom underneath him.

"Wanna change that?" Tord asked huskily as he started toying with the bottom of the hoodie Tom was wearing.

"Oh hell yes," Tom responded before he started toying with the end of the hoodie Tord was wearing. With that, Tord practically slammed his lips onto Tom's.

  
Edd didn't get very much sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone can name at least one of the movies I mention in here, I will give you a cookie.


End file.
